Living With you is Like
by HelloCandy
Summary: A collection of dabbles about a couple taking a big leap in their relationship by moving in with each other. rating may change I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

_Promt: N/A_

_Words: 767_

The two lovers laid there spent on the bed; their bodies, ever so intricately entwined with each other while enjoying the other's warmth. The sun started to rise and a beam of light shone gently through the window meters from her bed, making the bedroom glow. The tall masculine male was awakening, and hating doing so knowing that if he woke up he would have to leave his beloved girlfriend there in her bed. She acknowledged the sun's presence by shifting a little to get closer to him. Kami how he loved to feel her body touching him, he tried so hard from getting another erection after thinking about all the wonderful positions they were in night before, knowing how much she hated feeling a huge bulged as she wakes up.

Easing himself ever so slowly away from her, his feet almost touching the floor, he felt her soft hands tug- with an amazing grip I might add- toward her. "Nuh-hun. Fluffy stay; call in sick," giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I cannot koi, I did the other day; and father would be furious. Besides I have to go back to my place and get ready." He said finally being able to place his feet upon the floor and started putting his clothes back on.

"Well," she started following suite, "if we moved in with each other we wouldn't have to worry about you having to rush to work…at least not because you have to travel a distance to get ready." She was quick to wrap her arms around his waist. Soon her hands came to occupy regions south of his stomach, only to be removed by his own hands.

Sesshomaru sighed; they've had this conversation countless times and he just knew they couldn't move in there with her because her apartment was a little too small and he was still awkwardly living with his parents in their newer western style mansion, along with his brother who obviously has the hots for her and has been since he tried to go out with her two years ago. "We've been over this. Your place is too small and I wouldn't dare move you in with me and my family." He was about to place his hand on the door leaving out of her apartment when she stopped him.

"I know that's why I was thinking that I could try and get out of my lease and we move into a bigger place." She saw the expression that was on his face and she know he wasn't exactly, thrilled to be revisiting this subject with her, she was willing to try anything for them to live together, after all she loved him. Kagome looked up at him with a slightly pouted lip, knowing he could never resist when she acted like a little kid who's trying to get her way.

Upon her gaze, Sesshomaru inwardly cringed and took a sharp intake of breath. She knew his weaknesses and that was not necessarily good; and he knew that she would use every trick in her handbook to get him to agree with just about anything she said in a heartbeat, she had him wrapped around her little finger-and to be honest he kinda liked it that way, not that he'll ever mention that to anyone…ever. "Fine, on your day off I expect you to be looking for apartment and houses that meet our standards."

Kagome jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around him, and bid him to go to work before his father got angry; she didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd already been looking at places to move into for a few days now that indeed met the requirements that he was talking about. Walking toward her bathroom to take a shower, she looked at her little apartment and smiled. She was really gonna miss it.

Kagome of off the phone with her landlady and was pleased to find out that she could get out of her lease with hardly a hassle. _'With only current and last month's rent to pay, I don't think that's too bad…' _With a glass of wine in her hand, Kagome looked at pamphlet after pamphlet of apartment layouts and houses that they both would like.

Sesshomaru walked in, carrying a big brown bag containing the take-out they were going to eat for dinner. Looking over her shoulder, he frowned at the choices she made. "Hn…" was his only reply.

**I have decided to try to get the juices flowing, I would try and writing this fanfic- in drabbles- in hopes of getting out of my writer's block. For this story, I will need major help since I have no clue what it's like to move in and live with other people other than my mother, so I'll take requests for the prompts for each chapter (if placing one as a review, please write "Prompt: blah blah blah". If submitting them in as a privet message please put "Prompt" in the subject)**


	2. Valentine's Day

Prompt: Valentine's Day

Words: 477

After almost a month of looking at place after place, Kagome and Sesshomaru finally settled on a nice two bedroom townhouse in Tokyo that wasn't too far from either of their jobs. Not only that but it was a nice little distance form shopping and restaurants. Upon looking at the lay out, the couple came to the decision that Kagome had to begrudgingly give up a lot of her things that had, as she like to say had "sentimental value" or as Sesshomaru like to call it "being a pack-rat".

"I am not a 'pack-rat', I just have a lot of things that I hold dear to me," she said putting items away and crushing boxes to be put the street.

Sesshomaru laughed, and helped her with the rest of the up packing. "You know how cute you are when you're upset like this?"

"Don't try to butter me up Sesshomaru. Just because its Valentine's Day it doesn't mean you are gonna get anything _sweet_ tonight," she replied opening the last box marked kitchen when she noticed a basket decorated in reds whites and pinks along with hearts and roses, filled with chocolates and a bottle of wine. "Where did that basket come from?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the object in question and smirked. "My parents bought it for us. I guess they figured that we should take a break from moving to become intimate tonight."

They both walked over to the basket to take a better look when Kagome noticed a note placed within the basket and read it aloud.

_Dear Kagome and Sesshomaru,_

_ I know that it must be stressful moving in together so Touga and I are giving you this basket so you may _enjoy _each other tonight. So Sesshomaru if you come to work late or not at all your father will understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Izayoi _

_P.S. The sooner you realized this note is not of any importance and put this card down, the sooner you'll be at the next step in making us grandparents. Now get busy._

With a smile on their faces, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss. "Come," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, sporting his arousal, "let's go and enjoy this bottle of wine my parents bought us, and put that new bed of ours to use."

Kisses were given and received, and the two lovers were met each other thrust for thrust. As they both reached their climaxes they wrapped each other in their arms and shared butterfly kisses as they were slowly heading off into a world of peaceful dreams. "I love you Koi, happy Valentine's Day." Sesshomaru said giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too Fluffy, happy Valentine's Day." Through the darkness Kagome could have sworn Sesshomaru had the happiest smile she'd seen on his face.

**Ok I'm done and I'm gonna try to update this story a.s.a.p. Thank you for reading!**


	3. NO HOT WATER!

Prompt: Running out of hot water for showers

Words: 619

The late winter weather turned the tap water icy cold, which-in turn made Sesshomaru's teeth chattered stepping out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, "Kagome," he barked, "why do you insist on taking such long hot showers?" Kagome turned around from the mini vanity under one of the windows close to their bed to see his face- and she could hardly keep from smiling. I mean who wouldn't try not to laugh when a soaking wet Sesshomaru is standing in the area dripping wet- it was hard to take him seriously. Getting up, she turned off the ceiling fan and passed him his monogramed terry cloth robe.

"Here stop being such a big baby," she said sobering up a little.

"Forgive me if I'm accustomed to taking hot showers whenever I pleased," he said placing his robe on and heading into the bathroom to finish drying off.

"Which is hard to imagine; didn't you usually have at least three other people living with you by your parents?"

"That is beside the point," he yelled and Kagome cringed.

They spent the rest of the morning getting ready in silence, and went their separate ways to work.

* * *

Sesshomaru exited the elevator and walked passed his father who immediately realized there was trouble in paradise. Seeing his father, Sesshomaru swiftly but calmly rushed to his office, but never could he guess his father was so quick.

"Sesshomaru," his father started ", you should know by now you can't beat me; you couldn't do it over 500 years ago and you can't do it now."

"Do you have a reason for being here?"

"Why yes, of course. I can tell you and Kagome had an argument, mind telling me what is wrong?" Touga asked taking a seat in front of his son's desk.

"Yes, actually I do mind. Now let me get to work."

"Ok let me rephrase that. Tell me what's wrong."

"…"

"Fine let me guess… Did she use up all of the hot water?"

Sesshomaru looked at him in shock and silently asked him how he knew.

"It's not hard, you are my son after all; plus you make that face whenever we 'un-expectantly' run out of hot water at home," he said with a light blush.

"Please do not bring up your intimate doings in front of me; my food has yet to fully digest." Sesshomaru smirked while Touga glared.

"Back to the topic at hand; you said that the place was a fixer-upper, well get fixing- starting with your girlfriend and a new hot water heater. Now, if you'll excuse, I'll be in my office having phone sex with your mother," he smirked while his son gagged. "Oh by the way, I'll give a little time off here and there to help you get that place of yours in order, but don't expect this too often. The next time this happens it better be because you're either proposing, getting married, or taking her to one of those birthing classes." With that the former Lord of the West left his son's office.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned home from work after Kagome as usual, with a bouquet of her favorite flowers in one hand and a magazine with home appliances in the other. "I'm sorry for yelling this morning." He saw her head was down on the counter using her arms as a pillow.

"…"

"I brought you these," he walked behind her placing the flowers in front of her.

"…"

"Kagome say something," he placed a hand on her shoulder and she took out her sound-canceling headphones.

"Oh hey, can you go back out and get me some tampons and some Midol for my cramps?"

**Hey there! I think I've thought of the prompt for next chapter. But keep the prompt/reviews coming! **


	4. Tampons!

_Prompt: Tampons_

_Words: 545_

Speech was the furthest thing from his mind. _'…Tampons?'_ that word, that one accursed word echoed in his head. He knew what that meant and he didn't like it. As he stood there in a slight daze, Kagome walked over to him and tried to get his attention.

"Fine I'll get them myself…" she muttered as she grabbed her things and started to walk out the door. Upon hearing the jingle of her car keys, Sesshomaru stepped out of his stupor and sped in front of her before she could get to the door.

"N-no, I-I'll get them for you. Just go relax and I'll be back in a flash!" With that, he walked out the door.

Walking toward their bedroom, Kagome decided to grab an old towel to sit on incase of leakage while she watched television in their room. Walking past the guest bathroom, she spotted a box that seemed like it needed to be open. When she got closer to it she realized what it contained, inside was her new supply of birth control pills, Midol and Tampons. _'Whoops…'_

Sesshomaru walked into the nearest convenience store and walked onto the aisle that had a row of everything from feminine hygiene to condoms on one side and on the other baby products. _'What are they trying to say?'_ Looking at the choices, Sesshomaru was uncertain on which packaging he should get and the size. _'What brand does she use? Do I get "Regular" or "Super", or would the "Super Plus" work better?' _Minutes came and went andas if a gift from the gods themselves, a sleep deprived Miroku- dawned in his pajamas- noticed Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the aisle on his was to pick up the weird snack foods his wife was craving.

"What a pleasure it is to bump into you here of all places Sesshomaru," eyeballing the items he was holding he noticed Sessh was having a bit of a problem. Laughing a bit he asked, "You need any help?"

"…Nnn-Mmmay…Yes…"

Picking up the box of tampons liners and Midol that he knew would work, Miroku handed them to Sesshomaru. "These outta do."

Nodding his gratitude, a question popped into Sesshomaru's head, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Sighing he replied, "The wife was craving a few things, and since I didn't want to drive all the way to Osaka to get them, this is the closest place where I could find them…well goodbye," with a bow he was off to gather his things and make his purchase.

Looking at the way his girlfriend's cousin looked; he grabbed a box of Trojan Condoms for demons and went to the checkout counter.

Returning home from his little ordeal, Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom conjoined with their room while Kagome was finishing her shower and noticed a full box of tampons and Midol sitting on her side of the counter.

"Kagome…"

"Oh Sesshomaru, I've been trying to call you but you left your phone in the car; I found a box of stuff I just bought before we moved in together…as you can see…"

Handing her the bag he took off his clothes jumped into bed and went to sleep; today was a long day…

**Ok I think I'm all out of ideas for the next chapters, so if you guy can help I would greatly appreciate it. Oh and thank you all for the reviews and as always Happy Birthday to those who's have come and gone and Happy Birthday to everyone's that are coming up be it in the near future (like mine is tomorrow(3/20)! ^^) or months from now. And lastly, sorry if this chapter is short and crappy. *bows***


	5. Leaving the Toilet Seat up

_Prompt: Leaving the Toilet Seat up_

_Words: 255_

A few months after the little…fiasco, everything went back to normal, they started to remodel parts of the house here and there and life seemed to return to normal, for the most part. They started their ventilations- starting with a hot water heater so another episode like before wouldn't happen again. So far living with each other was not regrettable and there were fights to be had…

"Sesshomaru…!"

…Ok maybe I wrote to soon…

"Sesshomaru…!" Kagome screamed again, and Sesshomaru rushed to the entrance to their bathroom. His Kagome, his poor sweet, defenseless Kagome was stuck in the toilet- feet dangling in the air with her pants and underwear around her ankles. If there were ever a time he wanted to laugh…it was now, it was bad-so bad he wanted to get his phone and take pictures and post some of them of them on Facebook or better yet as his desktop background with maybe his own little caption. "Sesshomaru! Get me out of this stupid toilet!" With his contemplating about getting his phone over, he turned around to rush and grab it when Kagome's miko powers sparked at his aurora and made his return and help her out. "YOU ASS!" Kagome yelled when she saw he was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny you jerk!"

"Kagome, don't be so sensitive! It was a little funny"

"You think so, right?" Sesshomaru was hesitant to answer, but against all better judgment, he answered truthfully, which earned him a punch and several nights on the couch.

**TBC… lol **

**Here's chapter five! I would like to thank Dokuga's **_**Shattered**_** for her prompt suggestion of "running out of hot water for showers" (sorry I didn't acknowledge you sooner) and Dokuga's **_**TheMikoShivae**_** for her prompt suggestion "leaving the toilet seat up". Thank you guys and keep the ideas coming, though I think I'll use the other ideas by TheMikoShivae first lol.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my other incomplete fics, but I don't think I'll finish them, at least not anytime soon (like in the upcoming summer) so I think I may just keep them up for other's enjoyment- and because I'm too lazy to take them all down because I plan on finishing them. Besides, I've kind of grown tired of them and am ready to work on new projects like the sorta kinda one-shot I'm working on now with Sessh and his two mates Kagome and Amaya that's chocked full of drama…sounds intersitng?**


	6. Leaving the Toilet Seat up Pt2

_Prompt: Living the Toilet Seat up Pt.2_

_Words: 567_

Sesshomaru walked into the office with dark lensed sunglasses on his face. Having pissed Kagome at home is not good- to put it simply. Trying and failing to doge his father again, Sesshomaru remove his glasses after his face greeted a wall.

"Wow, your forehead isn't the only thing that's red; your eyes are pretty bloodshot! But you know Sessho, wearing sunglasses inside is not very safe." Inuyasha mocked, "After all you never know when a wall may come out of nowhere." He left to his office before his brother got up and punched him while their father helped him up.

"Trouble in paradise again Sesshomaru?"

"Hn…"

"Well it seems you have to suck it up and be a man. Follow me I'll treat you to some coffee, it seems like you really need a cup or two."

After a short distance of walking, they ventured into one of their favorite coffee shops and took a seat. "Now tell me my son, what has gotten you into trouble this time?"

"I…I left the toilet seat up and laughed when she fell in."

"Yes I can see where that…wait you laughed at something without the intention of maiming someone? Wow Kagome must be a gem! Too bad you are tarnishing her with your bad behaviors." Touga waited for his son to glare, to make a snide comment…something, but received none of the usual responses from him. Sesshomaru sat there in silence staring into his cup; from what his father could tell, he was in deep thought. Over the centuries, Touga has seen his son court many females, from different species of youkai and backgrounds and he wasn't able to keep a decent relationship with any of them, feeling as though they were not worthy of his person let alone his emotions (assuming that he had any). Therefore, it was obvious to him that Sesshomaru was, as the Americans would say, "sprung". After a long conversation with his father, Sesshomaru took his father's advice about ways to apologize; Sesshomaru- granted a half day by his father- left to prepare his romantic night.

"Yo pops! Why can't I get as much time off as Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he barged into his father's office.

"Get a girlfriend and move out then we can talk. I miss those butt-naked brunches with and _on_ your mother every Sunday while you and your brother were off to college." Inuyasha left in disgust commenting about the horrible images he envisioned while Touga smirked. _'I love messing with my sons…and that brunch thing isn't a bad idea. I wonder how I could get Inuyasha out of the house on Sundays…'_

Kagome walked into the door of their apartment, and noticed candles lit everywhere and Sesshomaru standing by their bedroom door.

"Sesshomaru what is all this?"

"Well I know the toilet thing was bad and I wanted to make it up to you." He took her by the hand, walked her into the room, and instructed her to remove her clothing and she gazed strangely at him. "Do not worry, it is not my intention to seduce you; I merely wish to give you a massage," he said motioning toward the scented oils.

As he rubbed her from head to toe she became aroused, as did he; and his way of saying "I'm sorry" turned into "I love you"s the rest of the night.

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, and I hope you like it and keep sending in prompt suggestions.**


	7. Pregnancy Scare

_Prompt: Pregnancy Scare_

_Words: 508_

Kagome was in a panic, pacing back and forth like a lunatic in their bedroom. She looked over to Sesshomaru and recounted their latest conversation. Apparently, Kagome found that she maybe "sorta-kinda-a little late". So you know what that means…a rush order to a pharmacy for a pregnancy test. Sesshomaru that poor guy was at odds at what to do.

Kagome on the other hand was nervous for a different reason. She knew that because she was human and he was a demon that their child could be, or would be, ridiculed for what it was like Sesshomaru's brother- or even worse. There had been cases when a miko fell in love with a demon and she baring a child for her demon lover, the chances of it being dead, or close to it, before or during delivery were one in a hundred. Kagome stilled in her pacing and thought about those odds and the slim chance that it may happen to them. She placed a quaking hand on her tummy as tears started to weal up in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, what if I am…."

Sesshomaru walked toward her and placed his arms around her. "I will love it no matter what-"

"No, I know you will but, since you're a demon and I'm a priestess, my body may try to kill it and I…" Kagome was cut off by a kiss on her forehead and a tight embrace.

"I know of the chances, and I'll take my chances to make you happy." As she cried in his arms, he led her to their bed and rocked her to sleep, patting her head and soothing her best he could for the time being. His heart broke at the thought of the fact he may inadvertently cause her or anything they make harm. The timer for the test went off and Sesshomaru went to the bathroom to check on the test, and with a bated breath, he looked at the test and smiled a small smile. The test was negative. He slid down the wall to the floor- his heart wrenched. Was he happy about the outcome or did the thought of him being a father excites him. He double checked the box and made sure he didn't misread the label; sure enough the answer was the same. Getting off the floor, he walked to the bed and laid down next to Kagome and buried his head in her neck as sleep took him as well.

Kagome woke up before Sesshomaru and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She didn't really want to know the results, the fact that she could be a mother terrified her because of what could happen. Don't get her wrong she would love being a mother, but she couldn't handle the idea of the fact that she may inadvertently cause harm to their child terrified her.

Her thoughts escalated, and before she knew it, dinner was cooked, sitting on plates at the dinner table as she and Sesshomaru were eating in silence.

**Sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure if you guys would like this chapter because of its darker content, and nervous to put it up but a friend of mine reassured me it was ok. I still hope you guys liked it and I'm working on the next chapter so be on the lookout…hopefully it will be out before I start school in the spring.**


	8. Girls Night In

_Prompt: G.N.I. (Girls Night In) _

_Words: 270 _

Weeks passed, their little drama ebbed, and their lives returned to normal. Sesshomaru was working late that night leaving Kagome alone with the Trick-or-Treaters, which gave her an awesome idea- G.N.I. with ghoulish cocktails. With a plan in motion, Kagome called her friends up and asked them to stop by for the evening.

Comfy clothes off cute costumes on, Kagome and her girlfriends knocked back a couple of Bloody Marys' and sake as thy handed out candy to the children. As the night went on way past time for all the good ghouls and goblins to go to bed they decided to play strip poker and gorge themselves with the leftover candy.

* * *

Around two thirty in the morning, Sesshomaru arrived home to see Kagome and her seven friends: Sango, Rin, Kagura, Eri, Yuki, Yuri, and Kikyo all in various degrees of intoxication and messing clothes. With quick calls to the girls' boyfriends, they were gone by three and Sesshomaru helped Kagome to their bed.

* * *

Calling in sick the next morning Kagome felt awful. As she stumbled into the kitchen, she noticed Sesshomaru in his suit and tie drinking a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked

"Shut up yo-" she started, next thing she knew the wonderful effects of alcohol reared its ugly head as her stomach played a trick on her which made her give up all of her treats in the sink. Passing her to go out the door, Sesshomaru smacked her butt with the newspaper.

"I love you! And 'careful planning your next 'Girls Night In'!" he yelled and walked out the door.

**Well ****I ****know**** it****'****s ****a ****little**** late ****to ****call ****this ****a ****Halloween**** chapter ****but ****it ****is**** lol. ****I ****want ****to ****thank ****TheMikoShivae ****for ****the**** prompt ****suggestion ****of ****G.N.I. ****and ****keep ****a**** look**** out ****for ****new**** chapters ****and**** stories ****to ****come**** out ****because**** I ****believe**** my ****writer****'****s**** block ****is ****sort-of ****over ****so ****I****'****ll**** be**** continuing ****my**** other ****stories ****with ****a**** new**** one ****coming ****out**** (****…****though ****it ****might**** just ****be ****a ****one-shot ****I ****haven****'****t**** really ****decided****…****).**** Oh ****and ****before ****I**** go ****please ****send**** in ****more ****prompt**** suggestions!**


	9. Snoring

_Prompt: Sesshomaru or Kagome snoring at night_

_Words: 437_

Sesshomaru practically dragged himself in his bedroom. There was a board meeting today with business men from Hong Kong discussing important…stuff. Their inability to understand why Sesshomaru was disagreeing with them took time, more time than he would have liked. Even the dinner he had with them took longer than he would have liked, the only thing he looked forward to, was the idea that he'd be able to go home and slip into bed next to his beautiful woman.

Arriving home, he haphazardly laid down his things and trailed off to his room. After removing his slacks, shirt and tie, he popped two migraine meds and dragged himself into bed next to Kagome. The wonderful powers of the meds were working well on him, and slowly he started to doze into the wonderful cocoon of sleep.

_Hgagagaga-cgagagaga..._ Sesshomaru's eyes shot open from his side of the bed and looked around for the strange noise; when it seemed to go away he slowly drifted back to sleep. _Hgagagaga-cgagagaga…_ It happened again, and nothing, again he tried to fall asleep. "Hgagagaga-cgagagaga…" The loud obnoxious sound, was emanating from his girlfriend's throat; it sounded like gravel being placed in a blender with a fork on high. "Hgagagaga-CAGAGAGAGAG_"! _ _'OH MY GOD ENOUGH!'_

Sesshomaru rolled over, turned his beside lap on and tried to wake his girlfriend up. "Kagome, wake up."

"Hgagagaga-cgagagaga_…"_

"Kagome, wake up!" She barely stirred and his blood shot eye gave a twitch. _'This has to be a joke.'_

"Hgagagaga-cgagagaga_…"_

"Kagome, WAKE UP!"

"Hummm~m?" Kagome answered half asleep.

"Kagome wake up, you're snoring."

She stirred some more, rolled over and looked up at him, rubbing her eyes and covering her yawn in the process. "When did you get home?" She asked innocently.

"I've been home for about an hour, but that isn't the topic we are discussing right now. Kagome you were snoring in your sleep."

"I was?" She asked again yawning.

"Yes, very loudly in fact."

"Okay…" she said rolling back over to sleep.

"Well?"

"'Well?' What? There's nothing I can do at this moment in time. My throat gets dry in the winter, and I broke my humidifier during the move. I'll pick up another one when I'm out." Seemingly pleased with the answer, they both dozed back off…

"HAGAGAGAGA-CAGAGAGAGAGAGA!" Sesshomaru sprang back up, glared over at her, and got out of bed with his pillow. Going to the linen closet, he picked up blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

Rolling over to Sesshomaru's side of the bed, Kagome let a big smile slide across her face. Sometimes you want your bed to yourself.

**AN: I feel guilty for the fact it has been over a year since I posted something. So much has happened… but I'm glad to be back. Looking forward to writing over the winter break, so be on the look out! As always, prompt suggestions are always welcomed, and thank you XxSoliexHiddenxX for the prompt idea for this chapter. TTFN, my pretties!**


End file.
